Danielle Bisutti
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, singer-songwriter, writer, producer | years_active = 2000–present | website = }} Danielle Nicole Bisutti (born October 1, 1976) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Amanda Cantwell on the Nickelodeon television series True Jackson, VP. Bisutti is also the niece of OWN Network's Big Bowl of Love star Cristina Ferrare. Acting career Born and raised in Los Angeles, Bisutti attended California State University, Fullerton, where she received a BA in Acting and Musical Theatre. While attending CSUF, she was nominated several times for Best Actress in the Irene Ryan Competition and took the runner-up position at The Lincoln Center Theatre in New York City. Michael Butler noticed Bisutti’s talent when he saw her performing the role of Sheila in a California production of Hair and brought the cast to Chicago to perform at the Democratic National Convention along with a five-week run at The New Athenaeum Theatre. Bisutti’s other theatre credits include Reno Sweeny in Anything Goes, Maggie in Boy's Life, Yelena in Uncle Vanya, Victoria/Jane in Noël Coward’s Tonight at 8.30, Fastranda in Pippin, and Ophelia in Hamlet. Bisutti has made her mark in television over the years, recurring on Last Man Standing, Parks & Recreation, CSI: Miami, Without a Trace, Raising the Bar and The O.C., while also appearing on NCIS, Criminal Minds, Castle, Hot in Cleveland, 90210, Private Practice, Body of Proof, Bones, Cold Case, Two and a Half Men and Boston Legal, to name a few. However, she may best known for her starring role as the uptight yet lovable fashion diva Amanda Cantwell opposite Keke Palmer on the hit Nickelodeon series True Jackson, VP from 2008–2011. While working in television, Bisutti has also made time for film projects, some of her credits are Lionsgate’s Venice Underground (Eric Mabius), First Look Home Entertainment’s The Neighbor (Matthew Modine), and Lionsgate’s No Greater Love. Bisutti recently co-produced the webseries Hollywood Girl and recurred on the series as Pasha Maneer. She also recently secured a leading role in Harland Williams's post-apocalyptic sci-fi webseries The Australian, which was released in late November 2013. In 2018, Bisutti provided the voice and motion capture for the Witch of the Woods, who is later revealed to be the goddess Freya in God of War. She received praise for her work and was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Performance in a Video Game at the 15th British Academy Games Awards but lost to her co-star Jeremy Davies.https://www.bbc.com/news/technology-47817730 Singing career Bisutti spends time as a songwriter. Songs originally written by her, such as "Venice Underground", "April Moon", and "In the Presence of", have been used in independent feature films. At the 2003 Los Angeles Music Awards, she won the award for "Best Female Singer-Songwriter". Also at this ceremony, her song "Glimmer" was nominated for "AAA Album of the Year," and her song "In Passing" received the Unanimous Choice Recipient Award for "Independent AC Single of the Year". In September 2004, Bisutti performed at the Temecula Valley International Film & Music Festival,http://www.tviff.com/ where "In Passing" was selected for the TVIFF's "Top Musical Artist Compilation CD" and Music Connection Magazine featured Bisutti in its 2004 "Hot 100 Unsigned Artists" list. Personal life Bisutti was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Diana (née Ferrare) and Richard Bisutti. Her father was a set decorator in both film and television for 20 years. Her maternal aunt is model Cristina Ferrare. Bisutti is of Italian descent. In high school, she explored several opportunities to idealize her devotion for the entertainment business. She was involved in theatre, choir, dance, speech and debate, as well as athletic activities. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1976 births Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American television actresses Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:California State University, Fullerton alumni Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers Category:21st-century American actresses